Pasión en el Juego
by Jadet Surian
Summary: Ella era todo lo que el deseaba... El era todo lo que ella desea pero no contaban con algunos inconvenientes les invito a que pasen y lo descubran. Contenido Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen solo la historia

Capitulo 1

La gente gritaba extasiada esperando el comienzo del juego mientras tanto las jugadoras se preparaban para salir al campo de juego, hoy se enfrentaban el equipo de las shikon vs las miko, las mayores rivales en el campo de béisbol femenino las jugadoras escuchaban los gritos de los fanáticos, las personas se ubicaban en cada puesto llenando así el estadio.

-Inuyasha vamos amigo antes de que toda la gente se amontonen y nos impidan la entrada-Decía cierto oji azul que iba acompañado de su mejor amigo ya que les encantaban ver a las chicas jugar y mas que jugaba su equipo favorito las miko.

-Ya voy miroku no te desesperes- Decía inuyasha mientras cerraba su convertible rojo y caminaba apresurado para llegar al lado de su amigo- Ni loco me perdería ver esas piernas entrando al campo de juego.

-Si claro ya me lo imagino se te ve ansioso por ver a cierta peli negra entrando-Decía miroku mientras iban entrando al estadio.

-Fhe no digas estupideces entre kikyo y yo no hay nada simplemente es pura diversión-Aseguraba inuyasha mientras le guiñaba el ojo a miroku.

-Hahaha solo bromeaba amigo vamos a sentarnos que las nenas están apunto de salir-Dijo miroku mientras tomaban haciendo en la primera fila ya que les encanta mirar a las chicas de cerca.

-Grrr.. miroku cuanto tardan estoy loco por mirar esos culos contonean doce mientras corren-Miroku e inuyasha son dos mujeriegos de primera van a los partidos y a la primera chica que le ponen el ojo se las tiran asi de simple.

Mientras tanto el partido ya daba empiezo y comenzaban a salir el equipo de las miko alias las perras asi le llamaban las del equipo shikon, El equipo de las miko vestía de un short rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación y una camiseta blancar pegada que tenia por delante el nombre de su equipo las miko con unos tenis rojos y unas medias largas blancas que les llegaban asta las rodillas y una gorra roja.

Las que formaban el equipo de las miko eran: kikyo la capitana del equipo y mas atrás venían sus seguidoras tsubaki, kagura, kanna,yura,urasue,mitsuki, sacha y penelope mas otras jugadoras que se quedaban esperando su turno en la banca.

Luego venian saliendo el equipo shikon que venian luciendo su uniforme que consistía en lo mismo que las del equipo de las miko solo que el short era de color negro, las medias de rosado oscuro, los tenis negros, la camiseta rosado oscuro con su respectivo nombre por delante shikon y su apellido por detrás y la gorra negra.

El equipo shikon estaba formado por la capitana kagome que camina a delante contoneando sus caderas con glamour ya que sus perfectas piernas sus trasero y pechos de buen tamaño la ayudaban bastante, detrás de ella venían: Sango,ayame,rin,ayumi,yuca,eri,hitomi,sara y las demas jugadoras que esperaban su turno en la banca.

-Miroku estas mirando lo mismo que yo- Preguntaba inuyasha excitado mirando cierta personita que le puso el corazón a mil con tan solo verla con sus hermosos ojos dorados- Esta va ser mía- pensaba inuyasha mientras admiraba ese trasero.

-Lo veo amigo y no lo creo están buenísimas la del equipo shikon y desde ahora quiero apartar la castaña- Expresaba miroku a su amigo.

-Echo, la mía es la azabache- Decía inuyasha mientras se acomodaba bien en el asiento para que no se notara su enorme erección.

-Valla amigo si que te vas para los rangos superiores, Uff ya va a comenzar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-kikyo ya viste quienes estan en las primeras filas?- Decia kagura a su capitana disimulada mente.

-Que si ya lo vi pues claro con el celebrare mi victoria esta noche- Aseguraba kikyo a su compañera- Claro primero hay que ganarles a esas zorras- Escupio kikyo afirmando ya su victoria.

-Chicas concéntrense hay que ganarles en su propia casa a esas perras, hoy daremos lo mejor de nosotras- Alentaba kagome a su equipo mientras se colocaban para dar comienzo al juego.

-Olle amiga se te nota algo extresada yo creo que es la falta de sexo que te tiene asi hace cuando tienes que no coges?- Decía sango a su mejor amiga bromeando un poco para que se relajara.

-Hahahaha sango no sabes lo que dices pero si te digo algo que hoy me cojo al primero que me llegue a calentar- Esto lo dijo kagome mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se alejaba de su amiga dejando a una sango sorprendida, claro no tanto ya que ella conocía bien a su amiga no es que ella era una puta pero le gustaba divertirse al igual que todas.

-El juego ya lleva mas de 1 hora de comienzo las jugadoras ya comienzan a sentir como sus cuerpos piden unos minutos de descanzo, kagome ve preocupada el marcador por el puntaje ya que van perdiendo por 3 carreras y van por el septimo inning aun que eso no es lo que la tiene preocupada del todo su equipo no esta dando el cine por ciento ellas estan mas pendientes a los chicos que las ven que al mismo juego -Kuzo kagome por lo bajo que an llegado- No puede ser no a ella no no no y no señor ella no le ganaran como me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

En los 5 minutos de descanzo...

-Sango tenemos que idear un plan no podemos dejarnos vencer por estas zorras-Decia kagome mientras tomaba un poco de agua para poder calmar sus nervios.

-Kag no se que vamos hacer las chicas estan agotadas ayer se fueron de rumba y no se sabe a que hora llegaron-Kagome al eschuchar esto se paso sus dedos por la cien tratando de relajarse y no cometer una locura con su equipo, las chicas cren que porque van ganando en la tabla de pocisiones ya deben de empezar a festejar y eso es lo que le preocupa.

-Chicas!-Llamo kagome a su equipo para que pongan atencion a los que le va a decir-Como ustedes se cren que son imbencibles y que nadie les podra ganar a ver que van hacer cuando las del otro equipo nos paten el trasero hoy delante de tantos espectadores y no solo eso si perdemos hoy bajamos de posion-Mintio kagome ya que ellas llevan la mayor parte de todos o juegos ganados-Enotonces que me dicen quiren dejar que las zorras ganen y verse humilladas frente a elllas oh quieren ganar este maldito partido de una buena vez, que me dicen chicas les regalamos el partido y nos vamos a la mierda?.

-NOOOO- Se escucharon los gritos de las jugadoras dejando el agotamiento atras y buscando fuerzas para salir al campo y terminar este juego como se debe, kagome por su parte sonrio para sus adentros mirando como su equipo tomaba otra cara.

-Bueno amigo creo que kikyo ganara esta vez pobres chicas tambien que se ven, aunque el juego no ah termnado todo puede pasar como tambien puede pasar que me lleve a esa tetas grandes a mi cama esta noche que me dices Inuyasha.

-Haha miroku te veo muy confiado bueno la verdad esque yo eperaba ver mas de esas Shikon aunque no me importa si pierden yo slo tengo una cosa clara en mi mente-Decia inuyasha con una sonriza malebola en sus labios.

-Uy amigo me das miedo-Le decia miroku mientras continuaban con sus conversaciones.

En el juego...

-Llego el turno de batear de las shikon-Es ahora o nunca decia kagome-La primera fue ayame quien dio un hit y se pociono en primera base, luego la siguiente fue rin quien con un batazo fuerte corrio a primera haceindo que ayame se pocionara en segunda luego yuca pero perdio la oportunidad ya que le hicieron out luego fue el turno de eri pero estaba tan floja que la poncharon inmediatamente, el jugo se puso tenso lo le quedaba una sola oportunidad y las bases etaban llenas el entrenador envio a su mejor jugadora kagome.

-Mira quien tenemos aqui a la gran perra veamos que puedes hacer con esto-Pensaba kikyo mientras se pocionaba para picharle la pelota a kagome, primer strike-Vamos kagome tu puedes se decia ella misma con el bat en la mano- Segunto stike, todo el mundo se puso nervioso esperando ya la derrota de este equipo miroku eh inuyasha estaban de pie esperando el untimo intento ya que pensaban que la pobre muchacha no tenia oportunidad delante de kikyo, pero ago paso todos gritaron las jugadoras corrieron de base en base anotando asi cuatro carreras, no se podia creer esa niña anoto un home-run y ganaon el juego, desde su pocion podia ver la cara de ira que tenia kikyo pobre estaba que echaba humos, sonrio de lado mirando a las shikon saltando festejando su victoria pero una chica llamo su atencion sus hermosas piernas largas que ya el estaba loco por tocar bueno lo que seguia era ir al lugar donde ellas festejarian su triunfo, para eso tenia contactos que e facilitaria la informacion que de decea.

-Vamos miroku ya es hora-Acontinuacion kagome miro al lugar donde vio esos hermoso ojos pero se llevo una gran decepcion al no encontrarlo, bueno que mas da penso mientras tanto las chicas como sango le instian que se fuera con ellas de fiesta aunque sea esta noche para celebrar su virctoria al final accedio ya que ella tambien necesitaba un poco de divercionpero tambien nececitaba e cuerta divercion que hace tiempo no tenia.

-Waao kag esta hermosa- Le decia sango a su amiga mirandola de arriba abajo, Kagome tenia un vestido escotado cernido a su figura de color negro con gris corto con unas zapatillas negras de tacon de aguja y el pelo largo suelto con solo una diadema sujetando una parte se su pelo que la hacia lucir como una modelo-No es para tanto sango tu tambien estas bellisima-Afirmaba kagome mirando a su amiga que lucia un vestido azul cielo de mangas cortas y unas zapatillas blancas de tacon de aguja y con el pelo recojido en una dicil trenza-Bueno entremos ya que seguro ayame y rin nos an de estar eperando.

-Kagome, Sango-Gritaba rin a sus amigas para que las puedan ver, ellas estaba hubicadas en unos muebles blancos que estaban frente a la pista de baile desde alli podian apreciar todo el lugar, kagome y sango inmediatamente pidieron sus bebidas y comenzaron a festejar varias personas se les acercaban y pedia una foto con ellas mientras el transcurso de la noche pasaba kagome se paro y fue al baño, pero algo curioso paso alguin la jalo dentro de un cuartito que quedaba al aldo del baño de las chicas que estaba dehabitado, todo estaba oscuro no podia ver nada solo estaba la interfencia de una pequeña luz que entraba por la minuzcula ventana y alli fue que lo vio.

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

**Los personaje de InuYasha no me pertenecen**

-Kagome porque te tardaste tanto amiga ya me estaba preocupando, pensé que te habías ido por el baño hahaha es broma kag pero dime porque duraste tanto- La verdad no escuchaba nada de lo que me decía sango, pero como ponerle atención si mi mente estaba pensando en cierto ojidorado.

**Flash Back**

-oye pero que te crees para jalonearme de esa manera no te conozco para que tengas esas confiancitas conmigo- Decía una muy enojada kagome al hombre que prácticamente la secuestro según ella.

-Bueno eso no es problema preciosa ahora mismo nos conocemos- y diciendo esto la tomo por la cintura y la beso con pasión mientras kagome forcejeaba y trataba de apartarlo pero ella sabia que esta batalla ya la tenia perdida, admitía que el tipo le atraía de sobre manera y estaba loca por probar esos labios carnoso y suaves , con esos pensamientos le fue correspondiendo al beso este se puso mas apasionado kagome no podía suprimir los gemidos que salían de su boca cuando el hombre le acariciaba la boca con su lengua mientras que con sus manos recorría su cuerpo.

-Es..to no esta ..bie e en- decia una muy exitada kagome mientras sentia como sentia como el apuesto chico le besaba el cuello- Aaah-Gimio kagome cuando sintio un mordisco suave pero fiero en el lobulo de su oreja.

-Eres hermosa-le decía el chico con voz ronca por la excitación que tenia pero se éxito mas cuando vio la cara de ella,estaba toda sonrojada con los ojos entre cerrados y los labios hinchados por los besos esto lo incito a seguir su recorrido con sus manos y lengua, con una mano en la cintura de ella aprisionándola contra su cuerpo para poder frotarse con mayor intensidad y con la otra bajándole el escote del vestido para ver esos hermoso pechos que sobresalen de su vestido.

-Kagome esto no se lo esperaba cuando sintió como el le bajaba el vestido dejando sus senos al aire, esto la éxito mas y no pudo aguantarse y comenzó a frotarse contra el miembro erecto del tipo- Grr- Un gruñido se escapo de la boca del chico cuando sintió a kagome frotarse contra su ya hinchado amigo.

-Mmmm sabes deliciosa-decía el muchacho cuando con sus labios succiono el pezón de la pelinegra, y así siguió po un rato mientras que con la otra mano la cargaba y la subía a sus caderas, instintivamente kagome rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del tipo haciendo mas intimo el acercamiento de sus excitaciones.

El muchacho la cargo y la sentó en una mesa desolada que había en la pequeña habitación mientras que continuaba su labor succionando el pezón ya endurecido de la azabache y con la otra mano masajeando el otro seno de la chica luego hiso lo mismo con el otro, kagome enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera del chico insitandole a que continué mientras que sonoros gemidos se escapaban de su boca.

-Recuéstate hacia atrás- le ordeno el chico a kagome y esta hiso caso sin chistar mientras sentía como el le subia le vestido hasta la cintura y comenzaba a acariciar sus muslos mientras que se frotaba en sus centro luego el procedió a acariciar su vagina aun por encima de las bragas-Aaah por favor-Le suplicaba kagome para que ya terminara con su agonía y se enterrara muy dentro de ella, pero el no hiso caso y prosiguió en su labor ahora quitando le las diminutas bragas y oliendo en ellas su excitación, kagome al mirar eso se sonrojo pero no le desagrado para nada.

Kagome no supo mas de si cunado sintió como el chico succionaba su clítoris con la boca y como la recorría con su lengua esto hiso que algo que no sentía en mucho tiempo pasara, sintió como la presión en su vientre aumentaba y luego la liberación, pero aun así quería mas necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella y no aguantaba, ella sabia que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien pero como resistirse a un adonis como el ademas que mas da seguro ya al otro día el ni se recuerde de ella aun que ella si se recordara de el toda su vida.

-Estas lista preciosa-Decía el chico mientras sacaba su miembro y comenzaba a acariciar el clítoris de la chica con su punta, kagome bajo la vista y lo vio oh por Dios nunca había visto un hombre con ese tamaño los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, esto el chico lo noto y sonrió de medio lado-No te preocupes seré cuidadoso, solo al principio-Diciendo esto la comenzó a penetrar, kagome estaba que se moría de lo bien que se sentía mientras lo sentía entrar dentro de ella-Aaah que estrecha eres me encanta-Y asi comenzaron las embestidas primero suaves luego se pusieron fueras y mas apasionadas kagome quería mas y también así que se aferro mas a el pidiendo que entre por completo y el no se hiso de rogar y entro por completo dentro de ella, primero no lo había echo por miedo a lastimar la por el tamaño pero ya luego vio que ella disfrutaba igual o mas que el.

Kagome comenzó a menearse a conjunto con las embestidas del chico esto hiso que el dejara escapar un gruñido ella paro pensando que no le gustaba pero luego el tomo sus caderas diciéndole que continuara-Ooh si asi preciosa sienteme-Decia el chico mientras subía de tono con las embestidas.

-Aaah ya no a..guan..to mas aah- decía kagome entrecortados por los gemidos-Vamos linda córrete conmigo-Decía el chico cuando sintió que el vientre de ella lo aprisionaba mas y mas el la embistió frenéticamente así llegando los dos al orgasmo mas maravilloso de sus vidas, el se recostó sobre su pecho aun dentro de ella esperando a que su corazón y sus fuerzas regresaran a la normalidad, kagome no lo podía creer este sin dudas fue el mejor sexo de su vida sintió como se recostaba en su pecho sin aun salir de ella pero de pronto un sentimiento la invadió quería que el nunca se alejara de ella y se sintió la vacía cuando el salio y lo vio arreglarse la ropa, el la miro y supo en su mirada lo que ella pensaba-No me arrepiento de esto que hice y nunca lo haré fue el mejor sexo que tuve en mucho tiempo- dijo el muchacho mientras ta ayudaba arreglarse el vestido.

-Yo este em la verdad es que nunca había echo algo como esto,osea me refiero con un desconocido y en un lugar publico-decia kagome ya recordando que estaba aun en la discoteca- Oh por Dios Sango y Ayame seguro están preocupadas- pensó kagome peor esos pensamientos fueron invadidos cuando sintió como el chico la sacaba de sus pensamientos con un beso, pero este fue distinto fue suave hasta se podría decir tierno luego le susurro separando solo un poco sus bocas-Tu y yo aun no hemos terminado preciosa no creas que te dejare escapar nos mantendremos en contacto- y diciendo esto le dio un beso corto en los labios y le dijo -Ah por cierto me llamo Inuyasha...

**Fin Flash Back...**

-Kagome,Kagomeee-Me saco de mis pensamientos mi amiga Sango mientras me pasaba la ano por la cara-Eh si Sango dime-Le dije mientras miraba como ella fruncía el ceño y me reprochaba por no ponerle atención y bla bla bla, la verdad y como lo hacia no podía haha y quien no después de tremendo encuentro con ese Dios Griego.

-Sango que te parece si nos sentamos ya luego te cuento-Nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa y encontramos a ayame mirándonos con cara de reproche por dejarla sola pero ya luego les invite un tragos y se le olvido.

-Kagome si te cuento amiga un chico se me acerco y me invito a bailar pero espera eso no es todo me invito a salir aun que al principio me negué pero luego acepte el fue a buscar a su amigo que le había perdido ya te lo presentare-Me dijo Sango entusiasmada mientras yo me disponía a tomar de mi bebida y a escucharla con atención.

-Uy mira kag hay viene-Cuando me gire para ver el chico por el cual mi amiga se había puesto loca mi sorpresa fue mayor ver quien venia.

-Oye kag mira el es Miroku, Miroku ella es mi amiga kagome-Pero mis ojos estaban mirando al chico que veía a su lado mientras que este me miraba divertido-Un placer Miroku- conteste para sonar lo mas tranquila posible.

-Igualmente señorita- Me dijo miroku mientras se ponía al lado de sango- Ah mira sango este es mi mejor amigo casi hermano Inuyasha.

-Un placer Inuyasha Taisho- la verdad casi me muero al escuchar su voz luego de las presentaciones nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, Sango y Miroku se sentaron juntos y inuyasha se sentó a mi lado y ayame estaba en la esquina al lado de sango.

-Sango te gustaría bailar-Le dijo miroku a sango esta asintió y salieron a la pista de baile, luego ayame salio en busca de rin que la había llamado diciéndole que venia en camino.

-Te noto algo nerviosa preciosa-Me dijo inuyasha mientras entrelazaba su mano a la mía y le daba besos la verdad ya no podía hacer nada este hombre me traía boba pero luego como todo lo bueno algo malo tiene que pasar y no se hiso esperar cuando vi a cierta perra acercarse a nuestra mesa.

Continuara...

Hola espero y les aya gustado este nuevo capitulo de la historia, espero sus Review y espero que sean sinceros u me digan si tengo que mejorar algo.. Gracias por leer besos


	3. Capitulo 3

**Pasión en el juego**

**Capitulo 3**

**Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen**

_"Pensamientos"_

-Hablan los personajes-

(Nota de la escritora)

-Inuyasha cariño te eh estado buscando donde te metes amor- Decía Kikyo acercándose peligrosamente a inuyasha rodeándolo con sus brazos en el cuello y sentándose sobre sus piernas.

-Lo siento kikyo no sabia que estabas buscándome- Comento inuyasha mientras correspondía a las caricias que le propinaba las chica.

-"Ja ya me lo esperaba lo bueno nunca dura" Este em disculpa inuyasha ya me tengo que ir- Claro ni modo que yo sea tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta que estos dos tienen algo.

-Como pero porque? tu y yo aun no terminamos de hablar esperame y te llevo- Si claro te voy esperar primero me ignoras cuando llego esta momia y ahora quieres compensarlo no pensaba kagome enojada.

-Inuyasha y piensas irte y dejar sola tu NOVIA para irte con esa cosa-Escupió Kikyo con veneno hacia kagome.

-Que dices kikyo tu no-Cuando miro a kagome ya se había ido y no lo pensó dos veces y salio detrás de elladejando a una kikyo humillada y enojada.

Mientras tanto kagome estaba afuera del club esperando un taxi, quería irse a su apartamento darse un baño para borrar todo tipo de caricias que recibió de el, quería dormir llorar gritar por lo bajo que cayo en su vida había echo algo así pero lo que mas le dolió ver como el la ignoraba.

-Que estúpida tonta kagome tonta-Se reclamaba mentalmente pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos brazos fuertes que la rodearon.

-Hola cariño me esperabas-Le susurro el ojidorado mientras la apretaba mas contra su cuerpo.

-Que haces aquí? no deberías estar dentro con tu novia- Decía kagome mientras intentaba liberarse de los fuertes brazos que la aprisionaban.

-Hahaha ya veo con que estas celosa- Kagome quería decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese engreído pero el la giro y la callo con sus dedos y le dijo -No deberías de estarlo kikyo no es nada mio es solo una amiga nada mas.

-Me vale lo que seas de esa, no me importa así que me puedes soltar mi taxi ya llego-Decía kagome intentando aguantarse las ganas de creer lo que decía pero algo en su interior le decía que tenga cuidado que no confié.

-Princesa no te dejare ir eres Mía y no importa lo que hagas no podrás escapar de mi así que despide el taxi porque yo te llevare a tu casa y sin protestar- Decía inuyasha confiado porque ninguna mujer se oponía a su palabra y kagome no iba ser la excepción.

-Pero que confiado eres mira te lo voy a decir una vez y espero que te lo graves en tu cabeza, yo no le pertenezco a nadie y nadie a mi meda ordenes y menos tu así que con tu permiso yo me marcho adiós inuyasha.

-Oh gatita veo que ya sacaste las garras eso me encanta, esta bien puedes marcharte solo por hoy te dejare partir, y escúchame bien- Le decía inuyasha mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo y le decia muy cerca de lo labios- Esto no termina aquí cariño tu volverás a ser mía- Y dicho esto la beso pero este no fue un beso suave fue salvaje, las personas que pasaban por allí se iban con miradas de envidia en los ojos luego de que el beso termino inuyasha deposito a kagome en el taxi y se marcho, kagome no lo podía creer lo que estaba pasando aun tenia las mejillas coloradas por el beso que inuyasha le había dado.

Llego a su apartamento y se dispuso a quitarse el ajustado vestido y preparar la tina para darse un refrescante baño, reviso rápido su celular y vio que tenia diez llamadas perdidas de sango ya mañana la llamaría no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, se metió a la tina y se fue relajando poco a poco pero luego comenzaron a llegarle las imágenes de inuyasha y de como la acariciaba aun sentía el sabor de su boca tenia un sabor suave a licor y menta, luego de terminar su baño puso si pijama y se metió a la cama y poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de morfeo.

-Oye pero y esa cara que te paso-Decía kagura a su mejor amiga mientras la veia tomar asiento a su lado.

-Esa perra esa maldita estupida esta detras de inuyasha pero no señor no se lo permitire el es mio aunque ella no es competencia para mi-Decia kikyo muy segura de sus palabras.

-Pero tu no había dejado ya a inuyasha para estar con naraku?- Le decía kagura no muy convencida de la repentina actitud de su amiga aunque desde siempre le ah gustado la competencia y nunca se daba por vencida hasta obtener sus propósitos.

-Si pero el fue mio primero y sabes que inuyasha es excelente en la cama cosa que naraku le falta.

-Valla entonces los tendrás a los dos, pero no crees que inuyasha no quiera estar contigo por estar con la mocosa, sabes que fea no es y inuyasha no pierde oportunidades para ir detrás de cualquier chica.

-Eso no me preocupa ya veras cuando la deje por una que tenga mas culo y teta que ella, haha la pobre estúpida no sabe en donde se acaba de meter.

-Mierda que me esta pasando-Decía un malhumorado ojidorado recostado en su amplia cama ya que no podía dormir porque es sus pensamientos solo estaba aquella chica que lo volvió loco desde la primera vez que la vio.

-Kagome que me hiciste pequeña- Susurraba al viento mientras se disponia a dormir.

-Buenos dias dormilona-le gritaba su amiga sango desde la puerta a kagome-Kagome vamos levántate ya son mas de las 8 y recuerda que tenemos que ir a practicar.

-Un minuto mas mama...-Dijo kagome aun dormida-Queeee las 8 sango pero porque no me había despertado- Le reclamaba a su amiga mientras se paraba rápido y entraba al baño cepillarse los dientes y darse una ducha rápida.

-Pero que dices si tengo media hora tratando de despertarte, y no sera que te dormiste tarde pensando en cierto ojidorado-decia sango mientras le buscaba algo que ponerse a su amiga.

-No digas estupideces sango hace mas de una semana que eso paso y no eh vuelto a saber nada de el, como te dije solo fue un calenton y punto.

-Bueno- Dijo sango no muy convencida de las palabras de su amiga- Ok pero ya vayamos quiero salir temprano porque miroku me ira a recoger.

-Uy amiga por lo menos tu galán no te olvido, me siento muy feliz por ti sango ojala y este si funcione.

-Sii yo también estoy feliz bueno ya vamos.

Luego que salieron llegaron 10 minutos tarde a la practica pero lo comenzaron corriendo luego de 2 horas el entrenamiento habia terminado todas estaban exhaustas ya estaban terminando de arreglarse las unicas que quedaban en los bastidores eran sango y kagome.

-Bueno amiga ya me voy miroku seguro me debe estar esperando en la salida adiós-Dijo sango mientras salia y kagome le decía adiós con la mano.

-Uf estoy muerta-Decía kagome mientras se secaba el pelo y se disponía a ponerse su ropa ya que estaba en ropa interior pero escucho un ruido y se puso alerta-Quien anda allí?-Pregunto kagome pero nade le respondió- Talvez es mi imaginacion.

-Yo no creo que yo sea un producto de tu imaginacion princesa.

-Kyaaaa-Grito kagome cuando sintio ese tibio alientro en su nuca pero su corazon dio un salto cuando miro quien estaba alli.

-Perdona no fue mi intencion asustarte-Decia mientras le quitaba un flequillomoado del rostro.

-No lo vuelvas hacer casi me matas inuyasha, pero y dime que buscas aqui que yo sepa kikyo no entrena en este estadio.

-Haha no cariño no vengo por ella vine por algo mucho mas importante-Decia el ojidorado mientras la acorralaba en las duchas.

-Eeh si y que cosa es tan importante segun tu.

-Tu kagome-Y dicho esto la beso mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

Pero luego paro y miro que kagome no le correspondia-Vamos que tu tambien lo deseas kagome-le decia inuyasha mientras recorria su delgada figura con sus fuertes manos.

-No te equivocas yo no lo dese.-no continuo porque inuyasha la cargo y la pego contra su prominente ereccion-In...yasha no.. hagas eso.

-Que no haga que, esto?-Decias inuyasha mientras la embestia aun sobre la ropa.

Kagome no resistio mas y se aferro a su cuello mientras lo besaba con pasion, inuyasha ya no aguantaba queria tomarla ya-No... es..pera inuyasha alguien puede venir y.

-Shhh no te preocupes no hay nadie aqui excepto tu y yo y el anciano que cuida la puerta de entrada al estadio, asi que no te preocupes-Y dicho esto la beso mientras trabata dequitar el estorboso brasier de ella, pero kagome no se quedo atras y comenzo a acariciar su miembro con sus manos y trataba de sacarlo.

-Mm estas desesperada gatita-Le dijo inuyasha entre besos a kagome mientras el liberaba su miembro y lorosaba contra su sexo aun sobre sus bragas-Dime que quieres-Le decia el ojidorado con voz ronca por laexitacion-Dime-Le repitio.

-Te quie..ro dentro-Decia kagome muy exitada.

-Ahh me encantas preciosa decia inuyasha tomando sus bragas y haciendolas a un lado mientras la penetraba con rudeza.

-Aaah inu-Decia kagome al borde de la locura, este hombre la ponia loca** (Y a quien no eh haha).**

En las regareras solo se escuchaban los de ambos, dos amantes locos por la pasion que sentian mutuamente entregandose como dos salvajes al deseo-Inu me ven..go-decia kagome casi alborde del climax.

-Si eso es vamos a llegar juntos preciosa-Decia inuyasha mientras la embestia mas rapidamente para llegar al climax junto con ella.

-Aaah inuyasha-Gemia kagome cuando sintio que llegaba sintiendo como el se derramaba detro de ella.

Los dos cayeron al piso sudados y agitados inuyasha aun estaba dentro de kagome y ella estaba sobre el recostada en su pecho aspirando su aroma varonil que el desprendia, luego de unos minutos cuand los dos ya estaban compuestos se acomodaron bien, inuyasha ayudo a kagome a ponerse de pie y comenzo a quitarse la ropa para darse una ducha pero kagome lo detuvo y lo desnudo ella mientras rosaba su piel con sus dedos y besaba cada parte de cuerpo.

Ya desnudos los dos se dispucieron a bañase mutuamente luego se fueron al departamento de kagome y entre risas,caricias,jadeos y gemidos terminaron haciendo el amor toda la tarde pero lo que ellos no sabian que dentro de ellos un fuerte sentimiento estaba creciendo...El amor

Contiuara...

**Hola! que les parecio este capitulo? porfa dejen sus review para saber que tal voy y muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus review...**

**gangstaluv**

**Andreag171**

**Kagome185**

**venus in arms**

**Daliza**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Pasion en el juego**

**Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 4**

-Vamos kagome tu puedes!-Gritaba Sango desde el circulo de espera mientras miraba batear a su amiga.

-Vamos kag tu puedes, solo una carrera mas y desempatamos el juego-Se decía mentalmente kagome mientras se concentraba en el próximo picheo-Si!-grito cuando conecto un hit por el jardín derecho.

Las bases llenas y solo a ley de un out para terminar el partido, esta vez competían con las tigresas un equipo muy fuerte estaban empatadas y esta era su ultima oportunidad para desempatar y ganar el juego.

-Ganamos!-Gritaron todas las del equipo shikon cuando kagome conecto ese hit y ayame se apresuro a anotar.

-Chicas hoy ah sido un día esplendido espero que sigan así-Decía kagome mientras terminaban de recoger sus cosas para irse a sus casas-Nos vemos chicas pásenla bien-Dicho esto salio del vestidor pero de un momento a otro sintió como alguien la levantaba del suelo.

-Felicidades!-Le dijo Inuyasha mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios-Tenemos que celebrar esto-dijo inuyasha mientras la depositaba en el suelo y le tomaba la mano para salir junto con ella del estadio.

-Tal vez pero solo con una condición Dijo kagome mientras se soltaba de la mano de inuyasha y se paraba frente a el.

-Mmm todo depende princesa-Le dijo el ojidorado mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la pegaba a el-Que deseas?-Le dijo al oído mientras aspiraba el dulce olor de su cuello.

-Quiero que.-Pero se detuvo cuando sintió unas manos traviesas acariciar su trasero -Oye no seas pervertido-Le dijo kagome mientras le quitaba las manos a inuyasha de su trasero.

-Yo no soy pervertido tu si-Le dijo inuyasha mientras la pegaba mas a el le decía-No fui yo el que tuvo la idea de tener sexo tras el vestidor de una tienda.

-Etto yo te lo mencione para ver la cara que ponías no pensé que te lo tomaras en serio-Le dijo kagome mientras caminaba a prisa hacia el auto de inuyasha.

-Hahaha si claro, kagome prácticamente me violas allí Expreso el ojidorado con un eje de burla.

-Te digo algo eres un Tonto, un baboso incorregible.-Le decía kagome mientras se montaba en el asiento del copiloto un poco enojada por la burla de inuyasha.

-Si claro, pero así me deseas o no es así kagome?-Le dijo inuyasha apretándole el muslo tomando por sorpresa a la pelinegra.

-Yo no..se que ha..blas-Dijo kagome nerviosa por el tacto del ojidorado en su muslo muy cerca de su entre pierna.

-Si Claro, por cierto dime lo que ibas a pedir.

-Bueno es que pues como sabes que me gusto el pastel que me compraste el otro dia, queria saber si puedes buscar otro igual-Dijo kagome poniendo cara de perrito arrepentido a inuyasha.

-Bueno hay un pequeño problema.-Le dijo inuyasha seriamente a kagome, inuyasha miro divertido su cara de sorpresa-El pastel no lo compre yo lo hice-Le afirmo el ojidorado.

-Tu lo hiciste waao me sorprendes la verdad nunca imagine verte con un delantal puesto.-Le dijo divertida.

-Tu ni siquiera te imaginas todo lo que soy capas de hacer pequeña-Le afirmo inuyasha.

-Me imagino-Susurro kagome-Pero me lo harás cierto.

-Depende que vallas a darme a cambio de hacerte el pastel.

Kagome se puso mas roja que un tomate con este ultimo comentario de inuyasha, luego de salir del estadio inuyasha y kagome se fueron a comprar los ingredientes para el pastel cuando llegaron al apartamento de inuyasha este no se hiso esperar y tomo a kagome en la sala y le hiso el amor luego se dispusieron a preparar el dichoso pastel aunque inuyasha tenia otra cosa en mente pero kagome se puso como niña chiquita porque quería pastel, y como decir que no a esos hermosos ojos color chocolate si con ta solo mirarlo le robaba el alma.

-Eres una glotona casi te lo comes todo-Exclamo el ojidorado mientras recogían los platos.

-Eso te pasa por estar de lento ah por cierto lo que quedo me lo llevo-Le dijo divertida tomando los últimos pedazos del pastel para guardarlo y llevárselo.

-Pues fíjate que no, esos pedazos son míos-Dicho esto se dispuso a quitárselos...Kagome corrió como pudo hacia la puerta pero el ojidorado tomo ventaja saltando por arriba de los muebles y atrapándola frente a la puerta.

-Crees que tan fácil puedes huir de mi golosa-Decía inuyasha tomándola por los brazos para quitarle el pastel y ponerlo sobre la mesa-Lo quieres? Ven por el-Le dijo a kagome parándose detrás de la mesa para que intentara pasar sobre el para tomar el pastel, claro si es que puedes.

-.-

-Kag no se cual vestido comprar no se si el negro con encajes o el blanco liso-Decía Sango confundida con los 2 vestido extendidos en sus brazos para que su amiga lo viese.

-Pues yo diría que el blanco, recuerda que ya tienes muuchos vestidos negros en tu armario-Menciono kagome mientras tomaba el vestido negro y lo depositaba en su lugar.

-Oh por Dios kagome mira esto-Le grito sango a su amiga cuando miro un vestido color jade escotado liso hasta los tobillos kagome inmediatamente lo vio le brillaron los ojos cual niño cuando quiere su dulce.

-Si si lo se... no te preocupes es tuyo así que vamos a probárnoslos-Decía emocionada sango.

-Que te parece.

-Wao kag esta precioso muy bello ves que tengo buen ojo, y a mi que tal...Como me queda?.

-Sango pareces una princesa esta bellisimo-Sonrió mientras la tomaba del brazo-Me parece que tenemos que estrenar y que mejor noche para hacerlo que en la fiesta de año nuevo.

-Excelente idea compañera-sonrió divertida sango mientras se miraba una ves mas en el espejo.

-Vamos sango apurate me muero de hambre-Gritaba kagome a su amiga para que saliera de los vestidores.

-Valla valla valla miren lo que me encuentro aquí si no son nada mas ni nada menos que las zorras.

-Kikyo porque no te vas a escupir tu veneno a otra parte aquí sobras querida lo sabes-Le dijo kagome dándole la espalda.

-Hahaha pero si ya sacamos las garras aaw que tierno, olle una pregunta se siente bien ser el juguetito de inuyasha?-Escupio kikyo con sorna.

-Mira kikyo no soy juguetito de nadie ha y mira quien lo dice la perra que anda detrás del pobre de naraku y dime ya te humillaste lo suficiente ofreciéndote de todas las maneras y por lo que se no te ah echo caso pobre me imagino lo cansado que debe estar de tus acoso.

-Eso es lo que tu crees querida, ademas la que debería de estar cansada de acoso soy yo porque tu "Querido inuyasha" No para de hacerlo-Sonrió con malicia cuando miro la cara de dolor que puso-Ah ups lo siento, ahora quien es la zorra querida.

-Y crees que soy tan estúpida como para creer tus mentiras me das asco ya ni siquiera sabes que inventar-Dijo kagome mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores pero kikyo la tomo del brazo y la detuvo-Que quieres kikyo-Grito kagome furiosa.

-Nada solo que si no me crees pues mira esto-Kikyo saco su celular y le mostró los mensajes kagome quedo boquiabierta, mas de cincuenta mensajes y todos de inuyasha no lo hubiera creído si no hubiera visto su numero, y la mayoría de mensajes hablando de lo bueno que lo pasaba con kikyo y cuando sera la próxima vez, kagome no soporto leer mas y se fue corriendo fuera de la tienda hacia los baños y se encerró en un cubículo y allí desahogo sus penas.

-Kag, amiga donde estas?-Gritaba sango en la tienda buscando a kagome ya que cuando por fin pudo arreglar el cierre de su pantalón salio del vestidor pero no la encontró, a la única que vio allí fue a kikyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Algo tiene que ver esta con la desaparición repentina de su amiga-Pensó sango mientra pagaba los vestidos ya que kagome salio y lo dejo.

-Tonta kagome tonta tonta, porque inuyasha porque-Se decía mentalmente la pelinegra sentada en la orilla del cubículo sujetando fuertemente su rodillas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado este nuevo cap, esperare con ansias sus reviews ya que saben eso me anima mucho a escribir mas :p... y pues bien las que quieren saber los días que subo pues son todos los jueves n_n gracias por sus reviews me despido hasta la próxima...besos.**


End file.
